


Glowstick of Destiny, Meet Serpent of Eden

by lynndyre



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Good Omens Holiday Exchange 2013, Snakes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and 'Tea and Biscuits', crossover art from the GOEX.</p>
<p>In which Coulson has tea with an old friend, and Loki's scepter does not perform as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowstick of Destiny, Meet Serpent of Eden

  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/GOEXCrowleyLoki-colour_zpsacb57209.jpg.html) [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/GOEXCoulsonAziraphale-colour_zps1b3aea0d.jpg.html)   


**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.


End file.
